User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review V
Ok, my Death Note Review part 5....(damn, this was a lot longer than I thought) So I guess I'd want to talk about "Rem and Misa Amane". Ok, I have to be honest with you. Like I said waaayyy earlier, I was always drifting a bit, not on the good or bad side. Just in between. And even if I was on one side, I didn't stay there for long. Like, I'm mostly on L's side but there were a few times when I was like "Go Light!". Wait, I'm just blabbering now. Ok, so to the point: I hated Misa. ..............................OK! You caught me. I guess I would be lying if I said I hated Misa. But for the most part, I hated her. Like absolutely hated her. She was 1.annoying 2.ugly 3.useless. And she was just like, a total slut. Okaaayyy I think this is getting a little too personal but it needs to be said. She was annoying and clingy to Light and I just couldn't stand the sight of her! I mean, I swear, if she started going after L, I would like, smash my laptop (uh oh not good). Her clothes are slutty, her attitude is annoying, and GOD even her voice is enough to make me gag. The only time I was ever close to liking her was at the end of the anime, when she was depicted on a building. She was probably going to jump and I thought, "Oh man, this is sad." I mean, in one of my earlier reviews, I said that I always try to look at things in a different point of view....and I totally forgot to do that when it came to Misa. So now I'm doing it. And I really pity her. I mean like just think, He was the '''love of her life'''. The person who helped get revenge for her family's death. The person who brought meaning to her life (Okay, I totally made this way too dramatic). And now he's dead. Of course she's depressed!!! So depressed that she suicided! And damn, on Valentine's day too!!! So that's enough (eh, not really) about Misa. Let's go to Rem. So apparently, Gelus loved Misa, sacrificed himself, blah blah blah, and Rem was there at that moment he died. So Rem brought his death note to Misa. And she met Light, BLAH! (I apologize for the 'blah's) Basically, my thoughts about Rem the whole time was "Rem's a female???" and "You're not very smart, Rem." Basically. However, I loved how much Rem cared about Misa. I think it's very sweet (Ok, it was SISTERLY love not Yuri) but it was stupid when Rem said she fell in love with Light. I mean, I don't even think I got it right but in the manga, that's what she said. She cared about Light which was why she decided to help him. Oh gawdy, Rem. She should've known Light would use her. Like, Light uses everyone. It was because Rem cared so much about Misa that she killed L. Ugh, I'm just thinking "If only...." I don't have much to say now because I'm currently feeling really emotional but I just have to say this.....I seriously thought when I was reading the manga that Rem and Ryuk were going to fall in love <3. Oh god I just had to say that. Well, thanks for reading part 5 of my review and I hope you'll see my other reviews :3 xoxoxox, MissUchihaNara Category:Blog posts